


The Project

by Anonymouswriter1029384756



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Choking, Deep throat, Falling In Love, Fantasizing, Fetish, Gay, Happy Ending, Kissing, Licking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nipples, Oral Sex, Romance, School, Secret love, Slow Burn, Spit Kink, Teenagers, Tongue In Ass, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, abs, ass eating, tongue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymouswriter1029384756/pseuds/Anonymouswriter1029384756
Summary: Noah is just getting ready to start his junior year at school and he’s not excited at all. School sucks for every teenager and he’s no exception. To make matters worse, Noah is paired up with Jacob, the hottest guy in school. A spark begins to form when a simple project becomes so much more, and Noah uncovers the truth about who Jacob is and what he wants.
Relationships: Jacob Elordi/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: Quarantine Stories





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome! It’s been a LONG time since I’ve posted anything on here, and that’s because I’ve been writing so much haha! I’ve written about 5 other stories that will all come out one after the other. This story is not done quite yet (I picked it back up after letting it sit for a year and a half) 
> 
> Jacob Lee is 18. (He is based off of Jacob Elordi, but I just changed his last name for fun :))  
> Noah is 16.
> 
> Enjoy!

High school sucked. Just like it usually does, nothing special about it. Just a bunch of shit heads getting together learning nothing and moving on with our boring ass life. Ya know I just had a feeling this year was going to be different somehow, like something might go wrong. Or something might go right. 

Let me catch you up on what’s going on with me. I’m Noah, 15 almost 16, next week to be exact. It’s August 21 and school starts tomorrow. This summer I came out as gay to my family. It was really hard to do so, many tears and many broken hearts. My uncle won’t come around anymore because of me, don’t know why though says it was personal but it was right after I came out. We moved on and I’m just as happy as ever and my family was just as excepting as ever. 

My world is great actually except one problem I have a huge crush on football QB Jacob Lee. He’s soooooo hot. Like damn! But that’s alright, he has a girlfriend who he makes out with all the time. But I can’t help but imagine it’s me instead of Chloe. Usually they’re are against lockers. And it kinda sucks because my locker is like 6 away from Jacobs. They usually end up sliding down and I have to pry my locker open from their stupid ass moaning and hot sounds Jacob makes. 

The stupid thing is he doesn’t even know I exist. Like when I walk by him my heart skips a beat but he doesn’t even acknowledge me and I’m to scared to say something to him. But that’s alright I’ll get there. 

Being in eleventh grade seems cool. Usually the tenth and ninth graders get picked in but we’re finally in the clear. Jacob is in twelfth grade so this is his last year. It’ll kind suck not seeing him all the time but life is life. If he were to talk to me I’d literally die. But tomorrow’s the big day, the first day of 11th grade. 

Now it’s time to sleep and dream of Jacob like I always do. His hot face, his dreamy lips his gorgeous body. I usually wake up with drool in the morning but that’s ok, I just tell myself my body does it on my own. Haha.

Goodnight...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah starts his first day of junior year off on a rocky start...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter two for y’all! The chapters will get longer after chapter 11 so for now, enjoy the short simple works :)

I rolled over and the clock read 7:45!!!!! 

“Damnit I’ll be late” I yelled 

“Watch your mouth” my mother said 

I just ignored her, I didn’t have time to apologize. I was going to be late on my first day. My mom told me to slow down. “It’s alright just relax, my meeting was cancelled so I don’t have to be into work until 10, I’ll give you a ride.” 

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“I just got off the phone 3 mins ago and I thought you would’ve been up by now, it’s also not my responsibility to wake you up, you’re a grown man now.”

I guess she had a point but I didn’t have time to argue. I rushed downstairs and did all that I needed to do to get ready. Brush my teeth, comb my hair, put DO on and tie my shoes. I ran out to the car and in 20 seconds my mom came out and off we went. 

...................

She sped just a little to make up time, the sec she stopped in front of my school the second I ran out said bye to my mom and ran into the front of the school, opened the door and bolted to class. I checked my watch and it read 8:14 I had one min to grab my stuff and head to home room. While I was running I pulled my schedule out of my bag and looked for my locker number from the day before when we had “Back to School Night” “locker 519 got it” I told myself. 

I scanned the paper further down to see I had anatomy first block and Creative writing second block. I looked at the room number for HR too. Found it grabbed my stuff and dashed in the door. The bell rang one second later. “Nicely done Mr Iser” said my Math and HR teacher Mrs. Carter.

“Thanks” I replied 

“It wasn’t a compliment” she snapped “it’s just telling me what type of student you will be for this year. Don’t let it happen again or you’ll be late”

“But the bell-“ I was cut off 

“I don’t want to hear it from you” she yelled “take your seat and shut up for the announcements” 

I rolled my eyes and took a seat next to Alexa my best friend. She looked shocked from the teacher who snapped at me. “Damn what’s her problem?” 

“I don’t know but I hate her already I whispered”

“Welcome to high school” she mocked.

After the announcements the bell rang and off Alexa and I went to Anatomy. This was my third credit for science so there was some 12th graders too who took the class as well because they still needed the credit. 

“Good morning class” Mrs. Hopper smiled. “I will call out your names and this is where you will be seated for the whole year. Since this is my first year here, I don’t know who goes well together and who doesn’t. I will move you if necessary.”

The desks were arranged in group of four all facing each other. The first table to called out she said the following names: “Alexa, Chloe Jacob and Noah.” 

Alexa and I smiled. We sat down across from each other, and wondered who was beside us because they didn’t take their seats. Everyone else was seated but still the seats beside us were empty. Class started and Mrs. Hopper didn’t pay any mind to it, but she did when we got a knock on the door 20 mins into class.

She opened the door and in came Chloe and Jacob. Chloe’s shirt was half unbuttoned and Jacobs hair looked a mess. In they came, Mrs. Hopper scolded them and they sat down, Chloe next to me and Jacob next to Alexa. 

Alexa and I just kinda looked at each other knowing exactly what they did. Jacob has this make out spot he uses all the time. It’s the old janitors closet before the school got an add on. Jacob one time stole the key and now it’s like his own little area that only he has access to, every time you walk by you can hear moaning or screaming. It’s kinda hot but it usually only comes from the girl not Jacob. 

I daydream about being in that closet all the time, with Jacob. Just imaging him groping me and us being shirtless making out for hours, him sucking my neck and my nipples. God I would love that, but he’s as straight as ever. 

The rest of the day went along smoothly, English was normal, we had a paper assigned the first night. Math sucked, like usual, shitty teach Mrs. Carter assigned 50 math problems to see what we knew from last year. My last block was Art, which is the best we’ve had the same teacher Mrs. Brown for years and she’s sooo nice. 

And to top it all of, Alexa and I planned over the summer to have all of our classes together, we’re on the same level and everything, we always study together and see always help each other with anything if needed. Last year we both got all straight A’s my lowest grade was a 96 last year and that was in math because it sucks and I still don’t understand it but ya know I’m definitely not taking a career in math or engineering or any kinda shit like that.

All the teachers want us to know what we wanna do before the new year but I don’t even know. I’ve thought of so many things but none of them seem realistic. Alexa wants to be a writer, she has 5 books written and she just started working on a new series over the summer. 

But that’s alright, I’m sure I’ll get it together soon enough and something will pop up. All my teacher say with my grades I can basically get into any school I want to. I don’t even know if I want to go to a college though, life sucks right now and I just wanna figure out who I am first.   
...............

Today I actually woke up on time. Got up, do the same routine every day and off to school I go. Today I rode in the bus since I wasn’t late and my mom didn’t forget to wake me up. 

I plopped down in seat number 14 next to my bus buddy Ryan who sits in seat number 13. We always talk about random shit throughout our weeks. 

“Where were you yesterday” he wondered. 

“I woke up late and missed the bus” 

“On your first day?” He laughed “not a good way to start the year”

“Yeah, I know” I mumbled. “Mrs. Carter gave me hell about it yesterday.”

“I heard, but don’t let her get to you. She’s an asshat.” 

“True that.” I giggled. 

The rest of the bus was just small talk about what we did over the summer. And when we pulled into school we got out and walked in the door. I was walking to put my stuff in my locker when I saw a schedule on the floor. 

“Wonder who’s that is?” Alexa said who joined us while we walked throughout the hall.

“Don’t know.” I said.

I stretched down to pick it up and surely on the top it had: “Jacob Lee” written on the top. My heart skipped a beat. 

“You should give it to him” Ryan suggested.

“Yeah maybe this is a sign.” Alexa chimed in.

“Yeah or maybe it’s bad luck” I replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed! Don’t forget to comment and give it a kudo to let me know what you thought of it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah and Jacob finally run into each other when Noah has an awkward encounter with Jacob while trying to return his schedule. Could high school get any worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love on Chapters 1 & 2 so far! Love y’all so much! Enjoy!

All I could do was stare at the paper... it had everything he did for school. His schedule!!!! It also weirdly had when he planned to use the bathroom. At least once per block. Weird. 

I took my phone out. “What are you doing?” Alexa questioned. 

“Nothing.” I replied with a grin.

“That’s like stalking” Ryan chimed in. 

“Eh who cares” I said. “I wanna know what he’s doing.” 

“You have a serious crush.” Ryan laughed. 

“Maybe. Or maybe not.” I giggled. 

“Guys the bell has rung kids will be coming in like 10 seconds.” Warned Alexa.

“Ok quick, what should we do?” 

“You should give this back to him when he comes down the hall.” Alexa suggested. 

I panicked. Should I? Talking to Jacob, would kill me. He’ll probably be with his football dorks and they’ll just make fun of me and then I’ll die. But all that came out of my mouth was “Fine.” 

“I cant believe I’m going to do this.” I said.

“You’ll be fine.” Ryan reassured. “Just say ‘hey I think you lost this in the hallway’” 

“Yeah, just something simple” Alexa said.

“Okay, okay” 

At that point kids started to come down the hall. My heart was racing, then he turned the corner, I couldn’t stop staring at him. God he looked good in his black leather jacket, it matched his hair perfectly. His brown eyes popped too with the jacket. He was less than 10 yards away. “You got this, Noah” I told myself.

Alexa and Ryan stood on either side of me. He was 6 feet away. His jock friends all around him. Here goes nothing. 

“Hey, Jacob.” I said just loud enough to get his attention. 

He turned around shocked to see it wasn’t one of his close friends. “Umm, what can I help you with?” He said, with a little attitude. 

“Ummm.... I found your floor on the schedule.” Damnit I messed up big time!!!! 

He burst into laughter as well as his friends. I just stretched the schedule out to him shaking.  
“Thanks for this... N-Neville?”

“N-n-Noah” I stuttered. 

“Thanks, again.” 

Off he walked. Alexa and Ryan started to talk to me trying to make sure I was ok. But the words all blurred together. He looked at me. He talked to me. And he kinda knows my name. I’m definitely in love. 

I walked into Health class which I have first on B days. As well as Alexa who sat beside me. I put my head down trying not to cry. “Hey, Noah, it’s ok. Everyone makes mistakes.” 

“Yeah but I really messed up.” He’ll probably never talk to me again. He’s not even gay so I have no shot with him.” 

“Maybe not. But maybe so. Thing is apparently he and Chloe broke up yesterday on the first day of school because she complained and I quote “‘We only made out for 30 mins yesterday and last year it was 32.’” 

I laughed. “Someone’s spoiled” 

“Yeah, for sure” 

“Ok class time to start” the health teacher said. 

Class went on and I couldn’t stop thinking about Jacob. I kept telling myself that I do actually have a chance and things will be ok.

..................

Spanish was next. Class went quick then lunch. 

I grabbed my lunch from my locker and went to find Alexa and Ryan talking. We quickly made our way to the lunch room and sat where we usually do. My other friends Caleb and Maria sit with us too but they are a grade below us. And they are like madly in love, they usually just spend the whole lunch period kissing or just giggling. My other friend Matthew is a grade above us. He’s Ryan’s older brother. He’s kinda hot too but not my type. 

Three tables is where Jacob and the football jocks sit. Always howling of laughter or talking strategy for the next game. This time it was different though. Someone had a piece of paper. Sam I think his name was. He walked up to Jacob and said as loud as possible. “I found your floor on the schedule.” 

Everyone died of laughter and they all looked in my direction. I just put my head down. Fuck them, if he doesn’t want to be with me (even though he barely knows I exists) then I don’t want him. 

................

The rest of the day went by fine. I did my best to not think of Jacob and his hot body. History and choir went quick. Just like the night. I did have a dream though...

It was Jacob and I in a room alone. He was very close to me. I could smell his breath, damn even that smelled good. I tried hard not to get a hard on so I just got a semi. Both of his hands were on the wall around me. 

I could barley breathe, what was going to happen? He inched ever so closer. Should I close the gap? Then all of a sudden he said “I love you so much Noah.”

He closed the gap and the second his lips touched mine... I jolted awake. “Damnit” I yelled! 

I wanted to stay in that dream. Make out with him. Suck his dick. Have him suck mine. Have sex with him. But, I guess it wasn’t meant to be. Even my damn dream world is messing with me. 

I looked over at the clock. It read 4:29. I moaned. Rolled over, laid back down and fell asleep. The worst part was, I didn’t dream of Jacob again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all liked it! Let me know in the comments below :) see y’all tomorrow for chapters 5-6 <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Science, Noah and Jacob get paired together for a project... yeah it did get worse smh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go guys! This is where they start to spend time together *squeals*

The rest of the week went quick. The worst day was actually Friday when Jacob wasn’t at school. A lot of the jocks were complaining because they had a game today and he was a “no-show.”

It also sucked for me too because I didn’t get to see him at all, look at him everyday and make up new scenes in my head of us. But then in Anatomy it’s like fate hit me right in the gut. 

Alexa and I walked in took are seat and started on the work that Mrs. Hopper had laid out for us. “I want this sheet done in 25 mins. Then we have something fun to do after!!!” She squealed. 

“Great.” I whispered. “It’s probably another project about-“ 

“Right you are Noah” Mrs Hopper overheard. “But it’s with a twist.”

“Yay!!!” I said as sarcastically as possible.

Alexa just rolled her eyes and went back to work. And in 20 minutes we were done. Chloe beside us looked like she was struggling so when I finished I offered to help but she just yelled at me and handed the paper in half blank.

I know she’s still upset with the breakup between her and Jacob. But she is just a spoiled brat, so it’s good she finally learned her lesson. It’s also good to be nice too. 

“Oookkkaaaayyy class” Mrs Hopper yelled. “It’s time for the project. Here’s what you will be doing.” She handed out a rubric and a grading paper. “The project is pretty open ended. So far we’ve learned about two things in anatomy. If you don’t remember then that’s on you.” Some people laughed, other looked serious. “I would like you to build a model on one of the two things and tell me how it works.” 

Everything seems pretty simple I thought. I even know what I’m going to do. “Since I’ve learned who talks and who’s good friends” Mrs. Hopper continued. “This will be a project done with a group.” 

Some of the people cheered. Others didn’t care. “I will be picking who you are working with.” 

Everyone complained. “Oh, be quiet” Mrs. Hopper hushed. “So get the idea out of your head that you’re working with your best friend.”

I looked to Alexa who gave me that “this is shit” look.

Mrs. Hopper continued to match people up. “And working together with Alexa is... Chloe!!” Mrs. Hopper said. 

Alexa looked like she wanted to die. There was only a handful left. I still hadn’t been picked until now. “And with Noah is.... Jacob!!!” She exclaimed. 

My heart sank.... damnit!!!! This shit can’t happening!!!! I just looked at Alexa with wide eyes. My life literally might be over. I have to talk to my crush and work with him on a project for two weeks. 

“Oh and Noah” Mrs. Hopper addressed to me “Can you please tell Jacob that you’ll be his partner and what we are doing. Try to meet with him over a lunch period or something to catch him up so you’re not spending the whole class telling him instead of working on the project.” 

“Ok” was all I could manage to get out. 

Inside part of me want to work with him, and the other half didn’t want to at all. It was like getting an opportunity to talk to the guy of my dreams but also not wanting to because you’re too scared to say anything to him because you’re afraid you’ll mess up and he’ll hate you for the rest of his life. Then your love life will be over and nothing will ever be the same again. 

I couldn’t think of that right now, I just had to get through this day and then I have the weekend to prepare how I’m going to talk to him, and try hard not to ruin the rest of my life. 

...........

Eventually, the weekend came. I told everyone this weekend I didn’t want to talk at all. I just wanted time to process what happened and how I was going to tell him. That’s ok though, I tried to think of the positive things that could come out of this. 

All of the weekend I told my parents that I wasn’t feeling well so I basically stayed upstairs both days. I tired what felt like thousands of times to come up with the best way to talk to him. And how to not literally murder my career and reputation. 

Nothing came, I just decided to wing it like usual. Sunday night came and I couldn’t sleep. All I could think about was Jacob and what we would do for our project. Eventually after what felt like hours I fell asleep and woke up to what I knew would be hell.

I. Had. To. Tell. Jacob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow for 5-6! Love y’all <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah works up the nerves to tell Jacob that they’re assigned a project together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry! I forgot yesterday was thanksgiving and totally forgot to upload! Here’s 5-6 now!

I got up and ready for school. The whole time I did so my heart just kept pounding and pounding. But I couldn’t think of that. I got downstairs ate breakfast did all my other morning routines and onto the bus I went. I just listened to music on the ride to school. Ryan and I just talked here and there but it was never about Jacob. He knew I would break down if it was about him.

We got to school and I walked into home room. Sat down, Alexa tried to cheer me up but it wasn’t working. I didn’t care, I had to tell him. 

.............

The rest of my morning was usual...

But lunch... lunch was going to kill me! 

I arrived in the lunch room with my friend and I sat my things down. I grabbed a bag of chips from my lunch thinking it would make me look cool, so I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. 

I knew I couldn’t hear from Alexa or Ryan, they would just do their best but it had to be from my heart without anyone else trying to make me feel better. 

He turned around and looked at me with those dreamy Brown eyes that anyone could just dig themselves in. “You again?” He said startled. “N-Noah right?” 

“Yeah that’s me.” (I actually said a full sentence and didn’t die!) 

“What can I help you with?” He said. It actually sounded kinda genuine, like maybe he did care. Half of his friends looked at me and the Other half at some shit video on a football play.

“Well, Mrs. Hopper assigned us together for the Anatomy project.” I said. “She wanted me to catch you up on what we were doin over lunch and-“ 

“Yeah that sounds cool and all but, I’m not really for talking to people I don’t know...” 

Was he being serious???? “Just come over to this table in like 3 minutes, I’m going to get it all set up. I promise it won’t kill you to miss one lunch with your friends” 

He looked back and forth, all eyes on him from his friends, all eyes on me from mine. “Fine, fine. I’ll do it...” he looked at my chips. “But give me those chips.” 

I was stunned. Really? You couldn’t have just come over like a normal person. But it was part of his. “I’m too cool to not take advantage of anyone” attitude so I handed them over. 

I turned around without another word and grabbed my lunch. 

“You nailed it Noah” said Ryan.

“Yeah, you totally caught him off guard.” Alexa said.

I said bye to my friends and sat down at an empty table. The tables are rounded so it didn’t matter where I sat, but it mattered where he sat. He couldn’t sit on the other side of the table because he wouldn’t be able to hear me. 

A few minutes later he marched over (with my chips) and looked at me. “Well... sit down.”

“Fine” he muttered. 

He sat down on the other side of the table. “You won’t be able to hear if you sit over there.” I said unamused. 

“Fine.” He said again. This time he walked over and sat right beside me. I whiffed in his cologne which smelled like heaven. He looked at me while I was in a daydream. 

“Well... are you getting started I don’t have all day?” He asked. 

“Yeah” I snapped back into reality. “Totally.”

I explained to him what we were doing and about the option I thought was best. 

“Whatever you think is best, Noah. I’m with it too.” He said.

Jacobs not actually a dick like I thought he was. Or at least he is around his friends. I bet it’s just all an act to make himself seem cool. “Ok sounds good, thanks for meeting me at lunch. I know how much your friends mean to you, Jacob all star quarter back hero.” I teased.

“You’re funny, Noah” he laughed. “But nah, it’s good for a change, and half of them aren’t even my friends, they just talk to me because we both play football.” 

I was shocked by his answer. He actually likes me and knows my name. 

“Oh, I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s cool. I’m almost out of this hell-hole anyways.” 

I laughed. “Yeah that’s a good word to describe this place.” I said while looking around.

“Yeah no kidding.” He said while standing up. “So we’re done here?” 

“I’m done if you are.” 

“Ok, see ya tomorrow, Noah.”

Off he went and I couldn’t help but stare at his ass, the way it moved from side to side when he walked. God, it was gorgeous. 

I picked up my stuff and sat back down between Alexa and Ryan who both leaned in. 

“Wellllll.... tell us!!!” Said Alexa. 

“Ok, here’s what happened...” I said as I filled them in on what just went down, and how nice Jacob actually is.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah and Jacob start their project together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Today was the big day! The day Jacob and I start our damn project. I’m kinda excited to start the project, Jacob seems so nice!!!! He actually isn’t a bad guy. The way he treated tells me it’s all just an act. It also tells me we have a chance together. 

..............

I walked into school all excited. Actually not nervous, so damn happy! I walked to my locker grabbed my stuff and sat down next to Alexa for Homeroom.

“You ready to start our projects?” She said sarcastically.

“You bet” I replied first sarcastic but then serious. “I actually am, I get to spend time with him, and he’s actually not a dick like I thought.”

“Yeah I was shocked that you didn’t make him out to be a total jerk.”

“Me too to be honest, I might get the total package, Hot and nice.” 

“That would be nice.” She laughed. “But you still have to make a move...”

“And he’s not even gay” I spat out.

“You don’t know that...”

“Yes I do, he has only had girls in the closet, and by the noise they make,” I shudder, “he likes girls, just trust me.” 

“Welllllll, maybe you can convince him why he should like you?”

“Yeah, maybe.”

Mrs. Carter quieted everyone down, “the announcements will start soon so let’s be quiet.”

The announcements went by too quick, and before I knew it we were on our way to anatomy. And before I knew anything else, I was talking to Jacob. “Well, what do you want to do for the project?” 

“I thought I told you yesterday?” I teased.

“Yeah, but can you remind me again?” 

“Sure.”

I quickly filled him in and off to work we went. “Let’s both do some research and see what we learn about it. Sound good to you?” 

“Ok, I’m good with whatever.”

We typed on our computers and looked up information for at least 10-15 minutes. I looked over at him a few times. Surprisingly he looked like he was actually doing work. One time he caught me. It was super embarrassing. I was just staring at his face, the way he looked was unreal. The black leather jacket, the button up shirt and his ripped jeans all looked so hot. His hair was gorgeous too. The way it looked so perfect, just like him. His eyes are like chocolate heaven. I could spend hours staring at them. Moving down you see his lips, so pink so plump so wet. That’s when he caught me, “do I have something on my lips?” 

I snapped back into reality! “Oh um, what?”

“I just saw you staring at my lips, I thought I had something on them.”

“Oh, u-Um you’re good.”

“Ok” then back to typing he went. 

.............

We continued to work, until there was only 10 minutes left in class. “Hey, do you want to compare notes now?” I suggested.

“Sure, do you want me to come over there, or are you moving over here?” 

Damn, he actually wanted me to come next him. What a dream come true, to sit next to the man I loved. 

“Actually, I was thinking we could just trade computers and take a look, if that’s ok?”

“Sure, sounds good to me, you’re like the captain in the project, I’ll follow whenever you need me to. I’ll do whatever too for this project.”

Shit. That sounded sexual, my dick twitched, but I had to remain calm and not leap over the table and swallow him with my tongue. 

“Oh, ok! Cool, I’ll have to keep that in mind if I ever need help with the project.”

I gave him my computer and he gave me his. There was actually a good page of notes on the topic. Some of them were the same as mine, but at least he had something done. “Hey do you have a sticky note or something!”  
He wondered. 

“Yeah I do, just give me a sec.” I reached down and grabbed one out of my bag, and handed it to him. Our thumbs brushed against each other for a brief second. It felt like a jolt of electricity. But once again, I had to remain chill. 

He wrote something on the note and put it on my computer pad. “Ok, I’m ready to trade back.” 

And we did. I handed him his and he handed me mine. On the sticky note was his phone number!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I tried so hard not to scream! I have my crushes number!! It was the best thing ever to happen in my whole existence. I almost fainted. “Just Incase you need to for the project, or if you need help with other homework.” He said with a small smile. 

“Oh ok, thank you very much!” I said a little too excited, but I didn’t care. My dick was full on hard, and it was because of him. I was one step closer to my dream. I just have to keep inching closer. 

“No problem, class is almost over, so I guess I’ll talk to you next class. I’ll try to get some more notes for next class. Then we can maybe start.” He said 

“Ok I’ll do the same.” He walked away when I finished without another word. 

............

It was now lunch time. Alexa and Ryan sit on the other side of the room so I didn’t have the chance to tell them yet. “You look like you have something to say.” Ryan said to me.

“Yeah I really do, it’s the best thing in the history of the world.”

They both sat down next to me. “Ok, fill us in.” Alexa said with a grin. 

“Ok sooo...” I teased.

“Hurry up I wanna know!!!” Alexa complained. 

“Ok ok, here it is.” 

They both looked so excited! “I got his number!!!!!!!!”

Alexa screamed and Ryan was speechless. “No way!” Alexa screamed. 

“Shhhhhh” I whispered

“Sorry” she said. 

“Tell us now!” Ryan said giddily.

“Ok, here’s what happened....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for missing a day! Hope you enjoyed! See y’all tomorrow for 7-8 :))


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah and Jacob work on the project and Noah has a little daydream about an intimate moment with Jacob ;)  
> (Fantasy is probably rated around T for some of the ways he describes himself; this fic will pick up eventually;))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I’m loving all of the love I’ve been getting on this! Keep it up :) sorry too for not posting in a while! I’m almost done with the story (I have like 4 more chapters to post) I’ve gotten pretty sick and have been tired and resting so that’s why I haven’t posted :)

The week went great, it was finally Friday! I worked with Jacob again Wednesday too, we finally got started at the end of the last class. 

We decided to do do a PowerPoint presentation, it was the easiest option. The others was a written report or a model to make explaining everything. It didn’t matter which one we picked, presenting was still twenty percent of our grade. 

Luckily, Jacob wasn’t dumb. Usually the hot jocks are dumb but he proved himself last class....

.............

“Hey do you want me to explain how this works?” he said pointing to his computer screen of our model. 

“Yeah, that would be good. Do you know what it does?”

“Duh” he laughed. 

He explained in an instant, even better than I could’ve. That proved it to me right then. 

It also made me fall In love with him a little more than I should’ve. Someone who’s hot and smart too. 

Probably has abs too... but I can’t keep dreaming. Bbbuuuutttt if he does... I wanna see them and kiss them. Damn that would be hot. Just imagining that, and while I’m doing it, he’s moaning my name. 

I couldn’t think of that right now... actually yes I could. I’m home thinking of my day imagining him and I together. Just imagining...

............

He’s really close to me, his breath on me, it smells good just like him. Then he closes the gap and his lips are on mine. And they taste damn good. It’s like we’re moving in sync, my hands in his hair and his on my hips moving down slowly. Which I don’t mind.

It would also be sweet if he picked me up, which in my fantasy he does. I wrap my legs around his waste, and moan. He moans and moans my name. Then he works his way down my body to my neck and sucks and licks there. 

I have huge neck fetish, I always imagine him licking my neck and how wet it would be afterwards. It must just be a me thing though because there is no “neck fetish” on the porn website. But that’s alright.

Then he puts me down and puts his hands on my increasing bulge and I moan. He smiles and whispers in my ear “you like that” then squeezes a little harder. Then he licks my ear slowly “I know you do baby”

..............

For some reason though, I can never bring myself to go any further. I would love to but I’d probably cum. 

So I just stop, allowing my full erect self to calm down and do nothing to my body. I would love for it to be real but I don’t want my mind to go to far and push myself into making it a reality for me. I always tell myself it’s not real and it will never happen. 

The day ends and it’s just another wasted fantasy. Only in my dreams would it happen. As I’ve learned about life though, dreams don’t come true. 

..................

Today, luckily was a science day. The project was due in 2 weeks and as of right now we are making great progress. Sadly, I think we could finish’s before the dead line. Which means less time with Jacob. I’m going to try and slow down our project acting dumb. Hopefully it’ll work. 

Today we got started and our teacher let us get to it right away. We got to work and sat down. Today was just like the rest, which sucked. I wanted to change it, make it more romantic, but I can’t or at least I don’t know how to. 

“So, do you want to explain this part or do you want me?” Jacob said pointing to the screen. 

“Umm, I’m good with whatever. Which part do you feel most comfortable with?” 

“I think this part.” He said flipping back three slides. 

“Ok, I’ll explain the first 8 slides. And then what we have about 7 or 8 slides left? So you can explain this how’s that sound?”

“Sure, then it will be all divided up.”

“Yep” I said, “that way we will be graded more fairly.” 

“Ok sounds good. He said. “I think we can finish up in two more slides.”

“Ok, I’m just following your lead.” I said. 

“Hey so I was thinking, and you can totally say no I understand.” He started my heart was racing! What was he going to say? “If you wanted to come over to my house and we could finish tomorrow or Wednesday. Whichever one would work best for you?”

I almost fainted!!!! “YeAh” I said, voice cracking. That would work for me.

“Ok sounds good.” He said. 

The bell rang, time for my next class. 

“Ok I’ll text you the address then” Jacob said as he walked out.

My heart wouldn’t stop pounding and I couldn’t wipe the smile off my face all day.

.................

Lunch came and Alexa knew that I had something to say. “Tell me what happened today!” Alexa squealed!

“Ok ok....” I paused for suspense. “He invited me over to his house tomorrow.”

They all screamed! “Tell me how!” Alexa said.

And I did....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter today guys :) see y’all tomorrow for another :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look I’m actually posting regularly now! Enjoy...

Today was the big day! I get to go over to Jacobs house. I might confess to him how I feel. I have to sooner or later, I’m not making any moves and it seems like he won’t be making any moves. I don’t even know if he’s gay or not. If I tell him and he’s not then he will definitely tell everyone about me. Then I will be revealed and judged for the rest of my life. I’ll forever been branded and I might loose friends. On top of all of that I might push Jacob away forever. 

But there is also a positive side to this too. That he is gay and he does like me and then we start dating. I constantly run these scenarios through my head and they either turn out great or they don’t. I just guess I’ll hope for the best and hope that everything works out. 

I decided to talk to Alexa and Ryan about the situation, so I shot them a text.

Me: Hey, so as y’all know I’m going over to Jacobs house today. I was wondering (and I want your opinion) do you think I should tell him how I feel?

Alexa: YES!!! 

Me: Are you sure?

Ryan: Well, if you think you should and if you think you are making the right decision then... yes. 

Me: I’m just worried he doesn’t like guys.

Alexa: Well, you cant worry about that. People will judge you no matter what, if he doesn’t like guys then that’s his loss.

Ryan: yea, Alexa’s right. But don’t forget, you’ll always have us. We love you and care for you no matter what. But this is all up to you.

Alexa: I personally think you should, you’ve liked him for a long time and I think it’s time that you tell him how you feel.

Ryan: I agree, you can’t think about what other people want or think. You have to think about what you and your heart wants.

Me: aww thanks guys :)

Alexa: np, so what do you think you’re gonna do?

Ryan: yeah, tell us!

Me: I think I’m going to tell him tonight.

Alexa: yayayayayayayyaayyayayayyayyyyy

Ryan: good, hopefully everything goes according to plan. We just want to see you happy.

Me: Thanks guys! I’m so glad to have y’all in my life. Now my hearts pounding hahaha

Ryan: You have nothing to worry about. Just tell him how you feel, and if he can’t accept that then he’s not for you.

Alexa: yea, what Ryan said. Don’t forget you always have us no matter what :)) ❤️

Me: ok I can’t say thanks enough for this! I love you guys. Wish me luck I’m gonna go get ready ttyl. 

Alexa: Good luck you’ll do great :) 

Ryan: You can do it, wishing you the best! 

After we finished and as I was getting ready, I realized how lucky I was to have such great friends. Honestly I know they love and support me through anything. 

Even if things don’t go great, I still have them. And I know they will help me through anything.

...............

My mom drove me to Jacobs house. She told me she would pick me up at 9:00. I looked down at my watch and it read 5:29. I told her that that was a good time. She pulled away and up I walked to the house. My heart was pounding. 

I was shaking. I rang the doorbell. Jacob opened the door, “hey, come on in” he said.

I walked in after him “ok thanks.” Thanks for what???? Stupid move....

“So my parents aren’t home they had a meeting so hope it’s cool if we just hang out here in my room” he said.

That’s the last I remembered. Then I woke up, staring at the ceiling. I was in a new room, I felt around, I was on a bed. I sat up slowly looking around. The room looked like a typical teenagers, dirty with clothes and food in it. Posters of girls in bikinis and music playing. 

Then that’s when it hit me, I was in Jacobs fucking room sleeping on his fucking bed! I almost fainted again. Then it hit me too, I fainted. How Goddamn embarrassing, like he’ll probably want to know why. And what am I gonna say “oh because we are in your house alone together...” no that’s stupid.

Where’s Jacob? I stood up slowly and then at that moment he walked into the room. “Hey are you alright? I caught you as you started to fall and then carried you here.” 

Damn, he did all of that? “Uuuhh... thanks.” I mumbled. 

Then I started to feel lightheaded again. “Hey I’m feeling queasy again.” 

“Ok, what do you want to do?” He said taking three steps to stand in front of me. Damn he still looked good even all worried and concerned. 

“I want to go to the baaatthh...” I fell again. RIGHT INTO HIS ARMS!!!!!! 

This time I was still conscious. He carried me and put me on the bed again. He rolled me into my back and sat down beside me on the bed. “What’s wrong with you? Do you need me to call your mom or something?”

“No... I’m... I-I’m good.” I slurred.

“No you’re not.” At that time I started to shake. I was freezing. 

“God, you’re shivering!” He exclaimed.

He pulled the covers onto me. “Thanks.” I said weekly. But I was still freezing. 

“You’re still cold!” Do you want me to warm you up, I don’t have any other blankets...”

“How?” I said getting a little hard.

“It’ll just be like a hug.” But on a bed.” He laughed. 

How could I refuse this. Jacob was offering to snuggle with me. “Sure, please I’m ice cold.”

“Ok” I whispered in my ear.

He threw one leg over me and then his whole body so he was directly on top of me. He then gently put his body weight on top of me and it felt so damn good. Shit!!! I forgot my hard on, I did my bed to think of anything else. I turned me head to the side and he put his on the other side so we were facing opposite ways. 

“Is this helping?” He turned his head and whispered in my ear. Chills went up my whole body. It was like a live ASMR. 

“Yes” I groaned. “Thank you” I whispered out. 

“No problem” I don’t think he meant it but his lips brushed against my ear. It took everything in me to not get fully hard. And the only way to do so was to end the best part of my life. 

“I think I’m good now. I’m getting warmer.”

“Ok, I’ll get up if you want?” 

“Please.” 

He got up just as gently as he got on. He pushed his arms up and we were staring right at each other, him still ghosting over me.

“Hey, wait. I wanna tell you something.”

“Sure, what is it?” His breath blowing onto my face. 

This was my moment. I was finally going to tell him how I felt about him, that I liked him. This was going to decide my future at school, and my future with Jacob. 

My heart was pounding. But somehow it came out. “I-I like you. And not just as a friend, but more. I actually have for a long time.”

It felt like a huge weight was lifted off of my shoulders. It finally came out and now it was time for him to react. 

“Get out!” He said. Hoping off of me and pointing to the door. 

I got up and walked out him following behind tears in my eyes. “I’m sorry” I sniffled.

“Just leave, it’s better that way.” 

“Are you mad?” 

“Just leave, I’ll finish the damn project myself and it’ll go back to the way it was. Us not even knowing each other.” 

Tears hit my cheeks as we arrived at the door. “I’m sorry!” I said again. “But I haven’t even called my mom” 

“Go outside and do it, and wait for her to come.” I just can’t see you right now, I thought we were friends? And now you’re destroying that...” he trailed off.

I opened the door and closed it not looking back. I calmed down letting the tears out for a few minutes. Then I called my mom. “Hey mom,” I said trying not to cry. “We finished early so can you pick me up now?” 

“Oh you don’t wanna hang out a little bit with him?” I heard her say across the phone. 

“No, he has other things to do and he has family home and I don’t wanna get in the way.” I lied.

“Ok sweetie I’ll be over in about 10 minutes.” She said.

“Ok, see ya then.” The line ended and I waited trying to dry my face off and not cry to not make it obvious.

My mom came later and I acted like I was just walking out and into the car I went. I told my mom I wasn’t feeling well and didn’t want to talk. 

The ride was silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all liked it! See you tomorrow for chapter 9 :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of what happened when Noah told Jacob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely a shorter chapter but I can’t wait for the you to read the next three or four chapters! You’ll love them!

God I hate myself right now. I thought he would yell at me or make out with me. But I wasn’t prepared for the cold shoulder. I don’t know what that means, does he like me or doesn’t he. Maybe he’s trying to figure that out but he needs to soon because it’s killing me not knowing. 

I’m also scared to go to school because what if he tells people I like him and that I told him I liked him. I honestly wasn’t prepared for his response at all. 

I decided to text Alexa and Ryan and fill them in. 

Me: So I told him and his reaction was one I didn’t prepare for... he gave me the cold shoulder and doesn’t want to talk. He said he would finish the project himself and to not talk to him. I’m heartbroken, I don’t know what that means.

Ryan: WOW! That’s rough....

Alexa: Really? I think that’s a good thing!!!!

Me: ??? 

Ryan: Wdym? 

Alexa: Well he didn’t get mad but he didn’t accept which means he’s thinking about his feelings for you, Noah. 

Me: How do you know? 

Alexa: I remember one time I told a guy I liked him and he did the same thing. Didn’t wanna y’all and all. Then about 3 days later he told me he liked me too. 

Me: Really? So you think he’s just thinking about it?

Alexa: yup

Ryan: How can you be so sure, what if we get Noah all hyped up for nothing.

Alexa: I’m not saying he likes him back... just that he’s thinking about it.

Me: I’m not alllll hyped up, just a lot hyped up!!!

Alexa: Well, I gtg make some dinner I’m starving.

Ryan: it’s 10:49 at night...

Alexa: yeah annnndddd???

Alexa: some of us haven’t had dinner yet.

Ryan: I did!

Alexa: I wasn’t asking if you did.

Ryan: oh...

Me: Goodnight guys see ya tomorrow.

...........

And just like that tomorrow came. In my mind I made decided to talk to him and ask him if we can at least finish the project together. 

Hopefully he’ll accept and things won’t be as awkward. 

So into school I walked and science luckily was first, I said hi to Alexa and Ryan and we waited for HR to be over. We all walked over and I filled them in my plan.

I walked into science and waited for Jacob to get here. The last bell rang and he didn’t show. Where the hell was he?

I asked around and a few people said he didn’t show up to school today. Was this because of me? All because of yesterday shit I feel bad. But yet he did kick me out of his house when he laid on top of me. 

The day went quick and Alexa and Ryan could tell I wasn’t in much of a mood to talk. So they let me go, on the bus ride it was silent and I listened to depressing songs like a depressing teen. 

.................

Later that night, after it was killing me.... I texted him. 

Me: Hey, saw you weren’t at school. Just checking in to see if you’re alright?

It was about 10 minutes and nothing came through my phone. I thought he was ignoring me when I heard a “Ding ding”

I rushed over, maybe a little too quickly. And read the text.

Jacob: Yeah, I’m alright. Just thinking today. 

Me: You took a whole day to think?

Jacob: About you, yeah.

My heart sank...

Me: What about me?

Jacob: obviously about what you said.

Me: Well I meant it 100%.

Jacob: I know... but I’m just trying to get things figured out. 

Me: Hey I was wondering if I could come back over to your house.

Jacob: Why?

Me: Well, we have a project to finish for one and because I wanna talk to you about last night.

Jacob: Ok, you can come over. But I finished the project today.

Me: You did? I was supposed to help ya know.

Jacob: And risk you fainting again, nahhh.

Me: Ok you got me there lol.

Jacob: lol. 

Me: So what time tomorrow?

Jacob: 6:00. My parents are out of town visiting my grandparents, they are both sick and they didn’t want me to come Incase I got what they have.

Me: Oh that sucks. Sorry bout that, see ya at 6:00 then.

Jacob: Ok see ya then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all soon for the next chapter :)


	10. Chapter 10

I decided not to tell Alexa and Ryan about me going back over to Jacobs. I wanted it to be a surprise, hoping that things go well this time. 

My mom dropped me off again and said 9:00 again. It was the same routine, and into Jacobs house I went with him. 

“Hey, want anything to drink?” He said refrigerator open.

“Nah I’m good.” I replied.

“Suite yourself.”

“So you finished the project?”

“Yeah, it wasn’t too bad. It was easy, I divided the slides up too so we have an even amount to explain to the class.”

“Great, thank you!” I said with a smile. 

“Don’t worry about it” 

Silence. 

“So did you wanna talk about what you were thinking about yesterday?”

“No,” he got up “I don’t” and into his room he walked. I heard the door close.

I got up and followed, “are you sure?” 

“Leave me alone.” I heard through the door.

“Let me in please! I just wanna talk.”

He opened the door and motioned for me to come in. I went in and sat down in the chair he had for his desk for school.

I looked at the papers and it was noted about me. All I could see was my name before he snatched it away from my view.

“What’s that?” I said.

“Nothing.” 

“My name was on it, I deserve to know please.”

“Fine, I was thinking about you yesterday all day.” 

“What about me?” This was getting interesting.

“About what you said. About how you said you liked me.” 

“Yeah... I’m sorry about all of that.” I said. 

“It’s cool.” He replied.

“Ya know when I broke up with my last girlfriend...” he started. “It was because I was caught looking at guys.” 

“What?” Me heart was pounding, this was good for me.

“Yeah, I think I like guys too. And when you told me you liked me, I got feelings for you.”

HE JUST CONFESSED HIS LOVE FOR ME!!!!! I’m dying!!!!!! 

“You like me?” I whispered.

He took a step closer. “I think so,” then another “that’s why I didn’t go to school.” I stood up and took a step back and he took two more toward me. “I was trying to figure it all out.” I felt my back against the wall after two more steps. “And I think I did” he took one more and he was pressed up against me. 

He was panting his breath heavy. I was shaking. “What are you going to do?” I asked out of breath. 

He leaned in and whispered in my ear. “What do you want me to do? I can do a lot.”

Chills ran all throughout my body and my dick got a little hard. “Kiss me.”

“As you wish” he said moving his face directly in front of mine. Our noses touching, that’s when he leaned in first and our lips met. 

The just stayed together for a little while, then we moved in perfect sync. My hands went to his hair and his hands to my hips. My fantasy was coming true. The kiss became more heated, I felt his tongue across my bottom lip. 

Just as I was about to let him in I heard a voice “Jacob, sweetie!” 

Jacob pulled away quick. “Shit it’s my mom. I’ll be right back.”

Jacob left and I thought about what just happened. It felt so good. And he fucking likes me back, my heart is complete. 

Before I had anymore time to process he came back “so my parents came home early and I don’t know why.”

I just looked at him. I wanted to continue, to go further to want him. “So...”

“I told her I had a friend over and that we were playing games on my Xbox.” He turned the Xbox on and handed me a controller.

“Wanna play?” He said smirking sitting on the floor in front of the TV.

“Yes, but I wanna play a different game.” I said sitting down next to him kissing him on the side of the forehead. 

“I know, me too. But right now we can’t.”

“Fine. What games do you have?”

“Battle Field?” He offered.

“Ok, you’re hot you know that right?”

“Ohh, I didn’t know.” He said teasingly.

I rolled my eyes. “C’mere.” 

“Fine but just one, she might barge in anytime.”

“Ok” I whispered again his lips.

We shared a quick peck but it still felt amazing. Our heat together was incredible and I love him because of that.

We played until 9:00 and then my mom pulled up. 

“Shit, I got to go.” I said “anytime I can come back and ya know continue.” I said teasing.

“Friday.” He answered. “My parents go to dinner every Friday with there friends.”

“Ok” I said. I gave him a hug and he hugged back not wanting to let go. For the first time I could feel his muscles. 

I let go. And walked out, he followed me outside like a nice man and made sure I would get to my car ok. As we were outside I said to him “do you have a six pack?” Just to tease him a little.

“What?” 

“You heard me”

“Yeah, why?” He said confused.

“Oh, I’ve debated it for a while.” I said with a big grin on my face.

“You’re too much and too cute” he said.

“I know.” I said walking to the car not looking back, but I could feel the smile on his face.

I got in with a big smile. “Seems like someone had a good time?” She said.

“I did. We hopefully will finish on Friday. Can you drop me off on Friday, same time?” I asked.

“Sure thing. Let’s head home.”

And that we did. I couldn’t stop thinking about what happened the whole ride home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah tells Ryan and Alexa about what happened tonight at Jacobs house!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such short chapter, this is the last chapter I had written prior to picking up the fic. The next chapter is over 2,000 words so look out for that!

I texted Alexa and Ryan the second I got home, which was around 9:00ish.

Me: Hey so went back over to Jacobs to finish the project....

Alexa: Annnndddd 

Ryan: Yeah, something up... what is it?

Me: Well, I told him how I felt, about him.

Alexa: OMG!!!! You didn’t!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryan: Good for you, what happened.

Me: Well we made out. 

Alexa: OMG, this is the best thing to ever happen!!!!!!!

Ryan: I’m happy for you, so he likes you back?

Me: I guess so, we didn’t really talk about it a whole lot, but I would say yes. His mom walked in and interrupted.

Ryan: Did she see?

Me: Luckily, no.

Alexa: I’m so happy for you. I knew you’d get together this is awesome!!!!!

Me: haha, thanks, but don’t get too excited it might’ve been a one time thing. 

Alexa: Well let’s hope not I ship it 100%.

Me: Lol y’all too much for me 😂

Ryan: 😂😂 well I’m gonna go to bed, I’m exhausted 

Me: yeah me too. I gotta think about what just happened :)

Alexa: oooooo don’t get to wild under your covers....

Me: Shut up! You know that’s not what I meant...

Ryan: hahahahha

Alexa: yeah I’m just teasing

Me: lol good, I’ll ttyl gn 

Alexa: gn 

Ryan: gn 

Just as I was heading up to bed I gotta text from Jacob...

Jacob: Hey, tonight was awesome :)

Me: yeah I had fun too.

Jacob: wanna come over Thursday and help me finish... its due Friday, we only have a little bit left.

Me: Sure, how long do you want me there?

Jacob: well.... my parents are gone again, so I’m thinking and hour to work on the project, and then an hour to have some fun. Sound good?

My dick rose at his last text.

Me: yeah whatever you wanna do, I’m down ;)

Jacob: ok, now get some sleep, I don’t want you to be tired for Thursday.

Me: but it’s Tuesday....

Jacob: but it’ll be a fun night....

Me: fine fine I’m saying gn 

Jacob: gn ❤️

Damn he’s sending hearts already.

Me: goodnight 💙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for how short it is, see you all soon for the longest chapter yet.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated!!!! Warning: this chapter is more explicit than normal! There is no sex but it’s a ste up from what you’ve read before ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so excited for you to read this chapter! Stuff gets steamy ;)

Thursday could not come any faster. I mean, my life was turning into a teenage romcom and to be honest... I loved it. 

And before I knew it, Thursday did arrive and I was on my way to Jacobs house with my mom. 

“When are you going to get your permit?” She asked?

Damn... yeah I hadn’t thought about that, “maybe soon, i don’t know. Why?”

“Well not that’s it’s any trouble, but soon you’ll need to drive yourself places and it’d be,” she paused, “I don’t know a lot cooler if you could drive yourself than have your mom drive you.” She said an laughed.

“Yeah I guess you’re right.” I agreed. “How about this Saturday?”

“So in two days?” 

“Oh shit! Yeah I guess you’re right.”

“Language.” She said in a correcting tone. 

“Sorry.” I apologized shyly.

The rest of the car ride went quick and I was at Jacobs before I knew it.

“Ding dong” I rang the doorbell and waited for him to answer, and watched as my mom drove away.

Jacob answered the door and greeted me with a half smile, half smirk. Then I saw him look around and assumed he was looking for my mom, “she’s gone.” I said and smiled 

“Good,” he pulled me in and kissed me gently. Jacob closed the door behind me and never once let go of my lips while he did. 

My lips felt awkward and weird underneath his. I hadn’t really kissed anyone before, just him when we first did. 

Jacob took my backpack off and pulled away from me to rest his forehead against mine. 

Jacob was a lot taller than me. I was 5’7 and Jacob was 6’5, my head only came up to just below his collarbone. 

He bent down to rest his forehead against mine and breathed heavily against my face. His breath smelled of minty freshness, something I loved. I could tell he put a mint in prior to my arrival.

“Next time,” he breathed, “just come in and we can get started right away.” He smiled and I smiled back and we started to kiss again. 

Jacob led me back to his room and onto his bed. His dark grey buttoned up shirt was dying to be torn off, but then it hit me, “Jacob” I sighed in between kisses to get his attention. 

“Mm” he said in response still kissing me again. His tongue was now dancing in my mouth. 

“We” kiss, “have a” kiss down to my neck, “projEECCT” and as I said the word project, his tongue grazed my neck and my dick almost immediately got hard. 

This was just like my fantasy, in response, my head shot back and I gave him more access. 

“Kiss first” he said licking up and down my neck,” project later.”

“No” I said, “project first” he kissed down to my collarbone. 

He looked up at me, and kept kissing down using his tongue on my clothes.

It felt amazing, his tongue grazing my nipples even though it wasn’t free all the way. 

“No” I said gripping his hair in my hands and yanking him back up to me. “Project first” I said and brought his mouth up to mine. When I said the words my lips ghosted across his. 

He breathed out against me and said “fine.” In a joking way and stole one last kiss before hopping off me to get out the materials.

“I don’t mean to be a cockblocker” I said nervous that he was mad

“Noah,” he said looking at me from across the room, “you’re fine! I understand. We can continue after we finish” he said and then looked me up and down.

I blushed and we got right to work. 

After working for about two hours we finished our final finishing touches. It definitely was a lot of work, and when we were done I found myself to be wrapped in Jacobs arms straddling his legs on the bed while he was sitting on it.

“Jacob,” I started, “we killed it.” I said and he leaned in and pressed a kiss against my lips. It was sweet and short. 

“Yeah we did.” He agreed and smiled.

“So,” I started, “I have a question,” I looked at Jacob and saw him intently staring at me, “I- I don’t really know how to kiss that well.”

“Oh” he said. 

I continued, “you were my first kiss, and I don’t know if I’m doing well enough.” 

“Noah,” he said and pulled me closer with his hands on my lower back, “you did amazing. But I can teach you if you want.” 

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Ok,” he said, and breathed in, “let’s get started.” 

“I’m going to start and just place my lips against yours. Just follow my lead and move your lips when I move mine. Don’t forget, we can pull away to breath, you’re not glued to my lips.” He said rubbing his hands up and down my back. “Use your hands too. Rub up my arms, run them through my hair. It’ll make it less awkward if you’re moving them.” He said and smiled, “ready?” 

“Y-yeah.” I said nervous. 

“Trust me.” He said and slowly closed the gap. 

His lips felt nice and warm and just like he said, he took it nice and slow. Our lips pressed against each other for two or three seconds before we would adjust and slowly change positions and angles. We didn’t use tongue yet, and our mouths were just barely open. Jacob ran his hands up and down my back and they ghosted down to my ass where they rested firmly. He didn’t press, he just kept them there and moved them between my lower back and down to my ass occasionally. I ran mine up his arms and gripped lightly against his muscles that bulged out. 

After what seemed like eternity, he slowly pulled away and we caught our breath. I looked at him and him at me. His lips were pink and kiss swollen, it made him look adorable. 

“You did excellent.” He said and left a quick kiss to my lips before saying more. “Is that all you wanted to try tonight?”

“Well...” I started, “can we...” I looked down at his chest and his bright white t-shirt that was hidden behind his gray buttoned up shirt. He pulled my face back up to meet his with the tips of his fingers. My forehead resting on his. 

He interrupted me, “look at me, babe.” 

Babe? That was new, and it sent a shiver down my spine as his breath tickled across my face as he said it. His big brown eyes were so close to mine. 

I continued, “do you think we could try with tongue?” I asked shyly with him still holding onto my jaw, rubbing it occasionally with his fingertips.

Jacob smiled briefly and answered, “if you want to. I never want to rush you into anything.”

“I do want to. I mean, I should probably know how to kiss if we’re going to be together.”

“You ready?”

“Yeah...” I sighed.

“Ok, I’m going to kiss you. It’s going to be just like it was. But this time, we’re going to open our mouths a little more than we did. And I’ll run my tongue across your bottom lip. Sometimes people deny and tease the other person, I’m fine if you wanna tease me a little.” He said while giving my ass a quick tight squeeze causing me to jump in his lap before continuing, “but when you do let me in, you can either fight my tongue with yours, or let my tongue have complete control and I can do some exploring in your mouth.” He said and smirked at the last part.

“O-ok.” I said, “before we get started, can you take this off?” I said and pulled at the flannel that was covering his muscles.”

“Absolutely.” Without letting me fall out of his lap, we pulled the flannel off in one quick motion leaving him in just a white T-shirt. 

Immediately I ran my hands over his muscles and traced them with my fingertips, “ahhh.” He said, “so these are what you wanted to see.” He said readjusting me on his lap so I was a little closer and we were both more comfortable.

“Maybe....” I said and blushed. 

He smiled and flexed them beneath my hands. I felt his muscles bulge and then relax.

“Ready?” He said. 

I nodded slowly and he closed the gap. Our lips met just like they did last time, and we took our time feeling each other out. Our mouths stayed closed just like they were last time for the first few minutes. I started to feel comfortable and less nervous. My hands switched between his arms and gripping at his shirt. Jacobs ran up and down my body and up to my chin a few times to help guide me. Sooner rather than later, we had each other’s lips memorized and we became one. Then, Jacob slowly started to open his mouth and I slowly did the same. The kisses became a little faster but I remained calm and followed his lead. 

Then, that’s when I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip. I panicked and shut him out. It mustn’t have been enough to cause Jacob to pull away because he giggled a little into my mouth and continued again. We got even more comfortable after a while kissing open mouthed. It wasn’t until we had lots of practice with that, that he tried again. This time I didn’t panic and slowly let him in. I will admit it did tickle. Once Jacob’s tongue snaked inside my mouth, I froze for just a second but picked it back up. 

I will admit it was slightly awkward having someone else’s tongue in my mouth. I eventually got used to it and gave up my power letting him have dominance. His tongue explored my mouth and I knew that eventually he had it all mapped out. Our kissing at one point became fierce and heated. Where it was mostly tongue and our lips hardly moved at all. Jacob brought his hands up to my chin and then down to my throat and in one slick motion, flipped me around so I was laying on his bed under him. We continued to make out and I ran my hands under Jacobs shirt feeling his abs. They were like little ridges beneath my fingers.

Jacobs one hand stayed on my neck and chin guiding me slowly and his other he kept on my legs as they wrapped around his waist. 

I didn’t know where this was going to go. Did I want it to go further? Did I want to have sex with Jacob right now? 

Then, Jacob did the unexpected and unattached our lips and lifted my head up to give him access to my neck. He placed one light kiss there and was going to place an opened mouth kiss on my neck when my phone started to ring. 

Jacob almost immediately hopped off of me and laid on the bed beside me while I struggled to dig my phone out and saw that it was Alexa. I ignored the phone call and Jacob climbed back on top of me as I threw my phone outta my reach on the bed. 

We continued to kiss again when it started to ring once more. Jacob reached over my head and grabbed it where I threw it. This time, Jacob found a small spot in my neck and just rested his head there breathing in my scent as I saw that it was Alexa once more. This time I answered. 

“Hey.” I said.

“Hey!” She almost yelled something happened that I have GOT to tell you about.”

While she said that, Jacob slowly started to kiss my neck again distracting me causing me to yank him by the hair so he would stop. He looked up and me smirked in a playful way. I let his hair go and resumed listening to the conversation. 

“I think something happened that is kinda big to me.” She continued.

Jacob distracted me again and this time, it wasn’t just a small kiss, it was a whole lick up from my collar bone to my chin causing me to moan out loud into the phone. 

“Is everything ok?” I heard Alexa say over the phone.

“Yep yep. Everything completely-“

“Hey Alexa” I Jacob said into the phone real  
Close to my face.

“Oh!” She paused for a second, “OH! Hi Jacob!  
“ I could hear he embarrassment over the phone. 

“Yeah sorry about him, Alexa. You know how... he can be.” I said looking down at him. 

“Is this a bad time?” She asked

“Weeeeellll...” I said.

Jacob snatched the phone from me and rolled off of me and onto his side facing away from me. “Hey Alexa, can Noah cal you back in about... 20 minutes?” 

I couldn’t hear what else she said but all I heard from Jacob was. “Yep...” “ok....” “yep, he’ll call you soon.”

Then he hung up and threw the phone on the other side of the bed. He rolled back over and I looked at him with an expression of... “well?” 

And he spoke, “yeah she’s cool with you talking to her on about 20 minutes.” I thought we could pick up where we left off. He said pushing me over on my back and straddling my lap. 

“Oh did you now?” I said teasing.

“Oh I know we can.” He said and claimed my lips once more. 

We kissed and kissed and made out again and again and again. 

Eventually 20 minutes turned into an hour and a half. And it totally slipped my mind. 

We both got tired and Jacob got off of me, his hair a mess from me running m hands through it. My shirt was all wrinkled and my face flush. 

“You did excellent.” He said complementing me. 

“What did I do-?” Ooooo it hit me, he was complementing my kissing skill. I blushed. 

“Thanks, you’re not so bad yourself.” I said and smacked his butt as he walked away. 

As we fixed ourselves up and pulled our project together, we kissed one last time goodbye and my mom got here and she drove me home. 

It was a good night.

But little did I know that tomorrow would be a living hell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! It took me a while to write this! Let me know what you think in the comments. I like reading them and it pushes me to write more :) see you all soon


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was Alexas call all about? Find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break! I’ll make it up to you in chapter 14 I promise!

It was finally Friday! Ugh, this week had been dragging on for a while. The only thing that kept me motivated was what happened between Jacob and I yesterday.

I can still feel the touch of his lips over my skin, and the warmth of his strong hands on my lower back. 

My mom drove me to school and I walked in like everything was normal. I went to my locker at the end of the hall to see Alexa and Ryan standing by their lockers which were right next to mine. 

“Hey guys!” I said just like normal.

They both just stopped and looked at me, weird.

“Everything ok?” I asked innocently 

“Am i just a joke to you?” Alexa asked.

I was stunned, what was she talking about? “What?” I said

“Don’t play dumb” Ryan chimed in.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” I insisted 

“Save it.” Ryan says turning them both around. I notice Alexa is piling books into her bag.

“Where you going?” I ask

“It’s not like you care.” She responds

“I do.”

“Oh yeah!?” She snaps, “did you yesterday when my mom died and i called you for support but you were to busy sucking Jacobs dick to give one goddamn shit about me.” 

My arms lit up with goosebumps and a small tear rolled out of my left eye. Alexa was crying too. It all hit me. I told her I’d call her back and I never did. I hated myself for that. 

“I’m sorry. How did it-“

“A car accident.” She interrupted.

“I-I-“ i started

“Don’t speak to us again. Don’t talk to us anymore.” Ryan said ending the conversation and walking away with Alexa.

It was then that i noticed crowds of people watching me. Damn.

. . .

Lunch came after what felt like an eternity. Jacob saw me upset as I walked in the room and immediately sat next to me, wrapping an arm around me for comfort. 

“What happened?” He said, wrapping his strong arms around me. I cried into his chest as I explained everything. 

“fuck, Noah, is this my fault? I shouldn’t have cut her off on the phone.” He said.

“No, no its not your fault,” i reassured him, and it really wasn’t it was mine for not calling her back when I said i would.

Jacob kissed the top of my head and whispered, “can you come by my house tomorrow evening? We can talk this out then.”

“Yes.” I said crying more into his arms this time. He held me close, not once letting me go, and not once caring what everyone else who looked at me did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> I will be posting 2 chapters everyday so come back tomorrow for more! Love y’all!


End file.
